


Why Can't We Go On As Three?

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Between you two I got my two hands fullI got one to push and another one to pullYou’re the two that I wantAn OT3 Mix.





	Why Can't We Go On As Three?

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of songs for OT3s. 
> 
> I used four of my favourite OT3s for the covers: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham/Max (Black Sails), Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos (Haven) and Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey (White Collar).

 

[Why Can't We Go On As Three?](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/why-can-t-we-go-on-as-three?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

 **Togetherness by the Cast of Galavant**  
Galavant: We eat together   
Isabella: We drink together   
Sid: We work in perfect sync together   
Galavant: We smile...   
Isabella: Frown...   
Sid: Blink...   
All: Together completely   
  
We walk together   
In time together   
Galavant: Can't help   
Isabella: Yelp   
Sid: Kelp...   
All: But rhyme together  
Our voices chime together so neatly   
  
And togetherness is what we do   
Together me and him and you   
Galavant: Like rock...   
Isabella: And scissors...  
Sid: And paper   
  
**You're The Two by The Roches**  
He's a big strong boy he can bust out of chains   
Says what he means he don't play no games   
But you what you're missin' in muscle   
You make up for in brains   
Between you two I got my two hands full  
I got one to push and another one to pull   
Two that I want   
  
I can't believe this is happenin' to me   
I'm just about as happy as a girl can be   
With all this lovin' I feel wild and free   
Maybe I should press my luck and try for three!   
  
**The French Song by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts **  
J'aime faire I'amour sur tout a trois   
J'aime faire I'amour sur tout a trois   
  
Don't you feel guilty, baby   
I won't take long to understand   
Don't waste time arguing   
We'll make the most with what's at hand   
I have to laugh out loud   
When you say   
Three's a crowd!   
  
**3 by Britney Spears**  
Three is a charm   
Two is not the same   
I don't see the harm   
So are you game?   
  
Lets' make a team   
Make 'em say my name   
Lovin' the extreme   
Now, are you game?   
  
**Culture Shock by Olivia Newton-John**  
You gotta know, I didn't plan it, it was the last thing on my mind   
How can you love two people at the same time?   
Ooh Now I don't wanna lose you, but I can't give him up   
  
I know it's unconventional, radical but practical   
Why can't the three of us live together?   
It's a culture shock, but it's the only hope we've got   
(So) tell me, why can't the three of us live together?   
  
**Bike Dream by Rostam**  
Two boys, one to kiss your neck   
And one to bring you breakfast   
Get you out of bed when   
You're sore from the night before   
From knocking on my door   
Your head against the floorboards   
Two boys, one to love you sweetly   
One does so discreetly  
Never will he meet me   
But I'm sure that you'll catch your breath   
You'll sleep into the day   
To wake up with sunlight across your room   
  
**Apple Candy by Ben Lee**  
I want to know what he knows   
I want to feel what he felt   
I want to go where he's been   
I want to know what he knows   
I want to hear your secrets   
I want you and I want him   
  
**No I In Threesome by Interpol**  
You feel the sweet breath of time   
It's whispering its truth, not mine  
There's no "I" in threesome   
  
And I am all for it!   
Babe, it's time we give something new a try  
All alone we may fight, and feathers bend like trees in the moonlight   
Babe, it's time we give something new a try   
All alone we may fight, so just let us be free tonight   
  
**You and Your Friend by Snake River Conspiracy**  
In my dreams, I can see us in a tight embrace  
Doin' all the things that we never really did  
I think I'm in love with you   
  
Must we go run through our lives with our eyes closed   
To the loving happiness that we can share   
I think I'm in love with you and your friend   
  
Honest I do, I can't see you and me and her without each other   
And I hope you feel the same way too   
(You and me and her)  

 

**Triad by Jefferson Airplane**  
You want to know how it will be   
Me and him OR you and me   
You both stand there your long hair flowing   
Your eyes alive your mind still growing   
Saying to me--  
"What can we do,   
now that we both love you?”   
I love you too   
I don't really see   
Why can't we go on as three?

 


End file.
